New Surroundings
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Sequel to Relaxing Together. Emily is moving in, now all kinds of changes are taking place. How do they handle them?
1. Chapter 1

Matt awoke the next morning more content than he had ever been. Emily was still asleep with her head resting on his chest. One arm strung over him with her hand on his shoulder and the other arm hiding under their pillow. She had her top leg laying on his body and her other one pressed up against his. Matt in turn had one arm wrapped around her and the other one resting on her thigh. He gently began caressing it trying to arouse her from her slumber. He knew the alarm hadn't went off, but he couldn't wait to tell her how much he loved her and how happy she made him by agreeing to move in with him.

"Matt." Emily pleaded groggily rubbing her hand over his bare chest. "The alarm hasn't gone off yet has it?"

"No sweetheart. I just, I just needed to tell you something." Matt responded with love in his voice while his hand continued to rub her leg. This got Emily's attention. She looked up at him, the lack of sleep from the night before showing through with the bags under her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Emily asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong Em. I just wanted you to know how much it means to me that you're going to move in here with me." Matt said, shyness suddenly overtaking him.

"Oh. It means a lot to me too Matt." Emily replied wanting him to understand that this was a big step for her.

"I love you Emily." Matt sealed his words with a kiss. Emily broke the kiss briefly to respond with, "I love you too Matthew." They continued kissing the remaining minutes of their time in bed away, hands freely roaming the bodies they knew so well.

Beep! Beep! Beep!! The alarm clock rudely interrupted the couple's activities reminding them that they had to leave the comfort and warmth of their bed today to face their reality. Matt groaned as he reached over and smacked the snooze button a little harder than necessary causing Emily to giggle. Emily kissed him and got up from the bed pulling the sheet with her. Matt smiled knowing what she was insinuating with her actions and followed her into the bathroom. An hour and a half later the couple arrived at work only 15 minutes late much to their surprise.

"Matt, Emily! My office now!" Cheryl shouted immediately after seeing them come into the office. The pair shared a look as they walked into the office and sat down. Cheryl closed the door and took a seat behind her desk. She looked at the pair in front of her and knew something had changed. Instead of thinking of excuse Matt was sitting there looking at Emily and she wasn't pacing the room trying to avoid the fact that they were late.

"Cheryl, we know we were late and we're sorry. We will try not to let it happen again." Emily said as she smiled at Matt, who smiled back wishing he could give her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah Cheryl. We're sorry. It was a late night." Matt stated shrugging his shoulders as if that explained everything. His comment earned him a glare from Emily who definitely did not want last night's activities told to their boss, well the ones after she agreed to move in with him anyway.

"I don't want the details. As long as you two don't make a habit of being late I'll let is go this time. Emily you're never late, and Matt, since you two have been together you haven't been late. I was hoping Emily would change that in you not the other way around." Cheryl lectured, a small smile forming on her lips.

"What's going on with you two? It's none of my business, but you're both way too calm about this. I know something changed." She continued hoping they would tell her something.

Matt grinned at Emily who nodded her approval to him. Matt took her hand and turned back to Cheryl.

"Well you get to be the first to know, Emily is moving in with me." Matt said, his happiness showing through his voice. Emily's smile was almost as big even though she was biting her lip wanting Cheryl's approval but not wanting to admit it.

"It's about time. Now maybe you both can figure out how to get an alarm clock to work. Congratulations, now get to work." Cheryl opened her door and followed the couple out of her office. She knew Frank would enjoy this bit of information and wanted to be there when he found out.

Matt looked at Emily as they walked to their shared cubicle. He waited for her to sit down and slid his blue chair closer to hers as they worked on paperwork together. He couldn't get enough of this woman beside him. Emily loved being close to him too. She could smell his cologne and it distracted her. They kept stealing glances at each other before starting a game of footsie under their desk.

Matt leaned in close and whispered, "One down, three more to go." Emily giggled as their pagers went off. Cheryl came out of her office with the address and the pair rushed off to the latest crisis. The others would have to wait until later to find out about the couples new living arrangement right now there was work to be done.


	2. Everyone knows

New Surroundings

Chapter 2: Everyone knows

"Listen I know how you're feeling. You love this girl so much you can't think straight. You can't focus on anything but her. She is everything to you. You live for holding her and touching her. You can't imagine your life without her in it. You want to make the next step but it scares the he out of you, but you do it anyway, and you know what it works out. She agrees to move in with you and you're happier then you've ever been before." Matt looked at the woman his words spoke about and saw a look of love and anger both on her face. He just revealed intimate details of their relationship to the world…again.

Emily looked at him in disbelief. She was thankful she finally knew what he was thinking, but angry with him for once again revealing private information to everyone they worked with. She heard Lia gasp in her earpiece and Frank and Duff chuckling. 'I'm going to kill him' she thought to herself.

Cheryl was glad she had the info before hand so this wasn't a total shock to her. She was trying to read the expressions on Emily's face, but was having a hard time doing so. Emily walked over and placed a hand of support on Matt's shoulder as he took a deep breath and continued his discussion with the HT.

"Listen, I know her answer wasn't what you wanted to hear. I know that if I asked my girlfriend to marry me and she said no, I'd snap. I definitely wouldn't handle it well. But you are in control here. You have the power to change that. She said no, now you have to pick up the pieces of your heart and put them back together so you can love again. This time when you find the one that is truly meant for you, don't do the things you did this time to mess it up. We all make mistakes. It's time that you walk out of the house and release your girlfriend. It's time to move on."

Matt heard the dial tone indicating that the man on the other end had hung up. He stepped out of the bus door and watched the front of the house. Emily walked out behind him and stood closer than she knew she should, but she didn't care. A few minutes later, the front door opened and out walked a woman who no older than Matt and Emily. Duff pulled her to safety passing her off to another agent before taking his place once again watching the door. Cheryl now joined Matt and Emily as they watched. The door slowly opened and a gun was thrown out, followed by a man that looked completely defeated. Frank and Duff rushed up to the man who was shouting the name Matt. The man he wanted to speak to walked over slowly. The man stopped and said, "You must really love your girl. Tell me the pain in your heart gets better. Tell me that is goes away."

Matt responded with, "I know for me I found someone who was worth all of the pain in the past. She makes me want to be a better person. I do love her and I hope someday you know the same thing I do." He didn't realize Emily had come up behind him and heard his whole speech. This man had a way of telling the world the things he needed to tell her, but at this moment she didn't care. She wanted him to know that she felt the same way.

An hour later

They were finally released from the scene. They were in Matt's car driving home. Home and Emily leaned over the console on Matt's shoulder.

"You were great today." She told him with a smile on her face.

Matt smiled and responded, "I couldn't have done it without you baby."

"What, I didn't do anything." Emily said smacking him lightly on the arm and looking up at his profile. Matt glanced over at her and took her hand in his.

"Sweetheart, you gave me the words to say. Without you I couldn't have talked him out of there." Matt whispered not really believing he had admitted that.

"Well I was mad at you at first, but then I started thinking that we wouldn't have to listen to Frank and Duff until tomorrow the way you blurted it out and that made me happy. You know they are going to try to interrupt tonight right?" Emily asked knowing what their evening would entail if she could wait until they got home. Matt could feel her squirming in her seat wanting to be closer to him. Matt flipped the console around making the two seats one. Emily removed her seat belt and slid over next to him fastening the one in the middle around her waist. Matt slipped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Matt, did you mean what you said?" Emily questioned, her voice quiet.

" I did Em. You mean everything to me and you have made my life 110 better. I can't think when you're not near me. You make be happier than I ever thought possible. I love you." Matt responded with truth in his voice as he pulled into their driveway.

"I love you too Matt. I'm sorry I need you to reaffirm your feelings for me, but I haven't felt like this in a long time and I don't trust easily." Emily stated, her voice almost a whisper. Matt got out of the car and walked around to Emily's door. He opened the door and took her hand leading her out of the car and towards the house. As soon as they were inside Matt locked the door and lifted Emily in his arms carrying her to the bed. He didn't mind spending all night proving to her that every word he spoke today was true. They ordered dinner in and ate it in bed enjoying the time they had to prove that their feelings were real and true.


	3. Her view

Evaluations

Emily walked around her apartment putting things in boxes. She was looking at her furniture trying to determine what she wanted to keep and what she was willing to part with. Emily looked at her bed and smiled. She remembered the first night in LA when she barely slept because she had to get used her surroundings. Then she thought about the first time Matt spent the night there.

Flashback 

_Matt walked around her small apartment looking at everything in sight. It had that comfortable lived in feeling to it. She was an immaculate housekeeper. He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. Emily giggled as his lips attacked her neck. She turned her body so that she was straddling him as they kissed passionately. She unzipped his pants as he undid her. He removed her shirt and bra before allowing his lips to roam her bare chest. Emily not satisfied with the amount of clothes he had on and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it kissing his chest as she went. She stood up removing her pants and underwear. She pulled Matt up and made quick work of taking off his remaining clothes before he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to bed. They made love for several hours before falling asleep in each other's arms._

_End of Flashback_

Emily didn't mind giving up her bed, she liked Matt's better. It was bigger and more comfortable. She ran her hand along the back of the couch, wondering if Matt would oppose trading it for his. It was the only piece of furniture she really wanted to keep, but his was fine too. She continued picking items up and putting them in piles, one for things to pack, one for items to give away and one for trash. She looked at the pictures on the far wall. She knew those were going to her new home. She took the photo of her family off the wall and allowed a single tear to fall as she thought about the last time she saw them. She wiped the tear away and placed the picture in a box before taking another one off the wall. This one was at a bureau-sponsored event with the team. Frank was on one end with his arm over Matt's shoulders. Matt's arms were wrapped around Emily's waist holding her against him. Lia stood next to them with Duff a little closer than he should and on the end was Cheryl. After adding it to the box, Emily took the final picture off the wall. It was one of her and Matt taken at a New Year's Eve party. They were looking into each other's eyes, unaware of the photo being taken until after the flash. It was her favorite picture of them. She sat down on the couch rubbing her hand over the glass.

Emily thought about the past year and a half since they had gotten together. There had been lots of ups and downs with a break-up and a make-up. She loved the man in the photo with her whole heart and she was happy and excited about moving in with him and moving their relationship to the next stage. She was also nervous. They spend most of their time together, but she still had her own space if she needed to get away. Now she was giving that up. She was ready for this step, and she knew that she made Matt happy by agreeing to move to his house, it made her happy too, but it didn't stop the fear and anxiety from threatening to overtake her thoughts. The next logical step was marriage. How long would Matt wait before asking that question? She may be ready to give up her own place but she knew that everything else was still a ways off. She hoped Matt would be willing to wait for her. What was she thinking? She never wanted to get married before and now this man made her desire things she couldn't have imagined before. She loved him and trusted in his love for her. Moving in together was a good thing she finally convinced herself. She placed the picture in the box and continued packing with her thoughts on the man who not only occupied her heart, but that she would soon occupy his home also.


	4. His view

New Surroundings 4

Matt's view

Matt walked around his house moving some things around trying to make room for Emily's stuff. Tomorrow was the big day. Their bedroom needed room for another dresser. They would be moving hers in, but everything else was staying. He wished she were there with him now to tell him where to put everything. Maybe he should just wait until tomorrow when she gets here and then they can make all of these decisions together so he only has to move things once. Matt gave up on the bedroom after realizing the closet would be another problem and that he should probably work on it. Matt moved Emily's things to one side of the walk-in and his to the other. He didn't need much room, but half of Emily's wardrobe was already there and he knew she needed space for the rest. He moved things around on the shelf dropping a box on the floor. He picked the box up losing its contents all over the floor. Matt sat down to pick up the things that had fallen from their home. He picked up a picture of him and Emily when they first became partners. He thought about all the firsts in their relationship and how much they meant to him particularly the first night at his house.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Matt opened the door for Emily. It was the first time he invited her over to stay the night. He was taking their relationship to the next level. They had had a rough few days with the last case and Emily's insecurity, but he was done with the hotel thing. He needed to show her how much she meant to him and this was the best way. She walked in and looked around the house before taking his hand and leading him directly to the bedroom. The removed each other's clothing and eagerly made love late into the night. Emily fell asleep wrapped in Matt's arms content with the new turn in their relationship. They both knew that this was more than sex and they proved it tonight by moving from the hotel to the home._

_End of Flashback_

Matt continued looking at the rest of the pictures; ones from when they were secretly dating and their trip to the beach, ones from CNU parties and banquets, ones from award ceremonies and then his favorites, the ones that they took of each other and had taken by other people of them at the park. He placed the pictures back in the box with a smile before placing it back up on the shelf. He loved this woman more than he ever thought was possible and he wanted to spend everyday of the rest of his life trying to make her dreams come true. He couldn't stand the thought of sleeping one more night without her beside him. He wondered how long he was going to have to wait to ask her the question that had been on his mind a lot more lately.

Matt picked up the phone and called the woman his heart and thoughts were filled with. It rang several times before she picked up.

"Hey." She answered sweetly wanting to feel his arms around her.

"Hey yourself. I miss you." Matt said not ashamed to admit that even though he dropped her off only a few hours ago after work, he was lonely without her by his side. Hey had become used to always having the other one near that when they were apart they felt incomplete.

"I miss you too babe, but you do realize it's only been few hours right?" She asked teasing him for being clingy.

"Yeah, but I want you in my bed next to me tonight and every night. I want to feel your body lying beside me. Is that a bad thing?" He questioned knowing she was thinking about lying in his arms.

"No, not a bad thing, but I thought we were both going to work at our own homes before tomorrow when I move my stuff in to your house." She responded her smile growing wider wanting him to come and get her so she could sleep next to him, but not wanting to admit it.

"Our house Em. Our house. How about if I come and get you and we bring a load over tonight and you help me figure out where we're going to put your dresser in our bedroom?" He tried again less subtly.

"I thought you'd never ask. Hurry. I miss you." Emily replied packing more things so that this trip would at least be productive.

"I'm on my way sweetheart. I love you." Matt stated with confidence grinning at the thought of Emily waiting for him to pick her up.

"Ok. See you soon. I love you too." Emily said before hanging up the phone to pack some more boxes and wait on the man of her dreams.


	5. Change of plans

One last night

Emily was in the back room adding things to the growing collection of boxes when she heard the front door open. Matt was the only person who had a key to her apartment so she knew it was him. Suddenly she got an idea. She removed all of her clothing quickly and lay down on the almost bare bed. She draped a sheet over her cover a few select areas.

"Em, babe, where are you?" Matt called heading down the hallway to the back bedroom that was hers.

"In my bedroom, sweetie. I need your help with something." She responded grinning at his expression as he appeared in the doorway.

"I thought I was picking you up to take you home, but this works too." Matt said as Emily removed the sheet revealing her naked body.

"Well, change of plans. I think we should spend one last night here." She replied as she took his hands in hers and pulled him onto the bed.

Matt removed his shirt and pant and joined her under the sheet. He pulled her close placing a deep, passionate kiss on her waiting lips. They let their hands roam as they touched familiar territory. As they made love they shared memories of times they were here in this place in between moans of pleasure.

After they finished, Emily lay with her head resting on Matt's chest, his arms securely around her. She kissed him before raising her head to look in his eyes.

"Matt, honey. I still have a ton of things to pack. DO you want to order dinner and then help me?" She asked rubbing her hand down his chest.

"Well baby, I was thinking that we could just stay here for the rest of the night. I'm very comfortable staying in this bed with you. You can pack in the morning and food is overrated." He answered flipping her over and kissing her once more.

Emily grinned as she used her legs to turn them once again. Smiling she sat up and straddled him grabbing his shirt off of the floor and putting it over her head.

"If you help me I promise to reward you with something special when we're finished." She kissed him and stood up slipping on her thong and walking out of the room and into the living room.

Matt smiled as he watched her walk away picking up his boxers and slipping them on before following her out of the room.

_Flashback:_

_Matt found Emily sitting in the dark on her living room floor crying. She had given him a key this morning as they got ready telling him she wanted him to come to her place that night. Surprised Matt picked her up and carried her back to bed making them both late for work. The day had been terrible. Emily was negotiating with a man and he shot all of the hostages and himself. She was taking it hard. So hard she left the scene without him and drove home alone. He walked over and picked her up off the floor and set her on the couch. He flipped on a light to the lowest setting before sitting down next to her and pulling her against him. He was upset that she left without him, but his heart melted at seeing the woman he loved in pieces on her own floor. Matt brushed her hair back away from her face and placed a kiss on her head. Emily took a deep breath and sighed as she relaxed against him. She looked up with tears still in her eyes vulnerable. All her walls were down he could see it, but still he treaded carefully not wanting them to build back up. Matt told her that she made him want to get out of bed every morning and that he hadn't felt that way in a long time. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, admirable woman he had ever met and that he had never been happier in his life. What he wanted to say was that he loved her, but he new she wasn't ready for that. So he waited. Emily leaned in and kissed him before standing and leading him into her bedroom where all hindrances were gone when their bodies came in contact. It was probably some of he best sex they had ever had and there were definitely some tough comparisons. _

_End of Flashback_

Matt smiled as once again he found her sitting on the floor crying. This time he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Emily leaned her head on his shoulder as she handed him the pictures she was looking at. Matt took them and as he flipped through them she told him stories about her family. Once again he was seeing a vulnerable side to Emily that anyone rarely saw. He grabbed the phone and placed an order for their usual pizza before walking into the kitchen and getting the last two beers in the refrigerator. He sat back down next to his girlfriend and once again picked up the photos she as looking at. This stack of pictures showing a young Emily. He smiled as the dimples on the young girl with pigtails. This was his Emily. He put the pictures in the photo box as she handed him the last stack and answered the door. These pictures were ones of them together at various times in their relationship. He smiled as she joined him with their dinner. Matt sat the pictures box and placed the lid on top. He placed the photo storage box into a bigger one before grabbing a piece of pizza from the box. Mushroom, he hated them but she always ordered them. He took them off of his slice and made a pile on his plate. He lifted the last one and Emily opened her mouth. Matt placed the mushroom in her mouth and then kissed her.

"You know this is the only reason I let you order those." He said feeding her another one.

"I know. You spoil me." She laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Only because I love you. Emily, you know that right. I do love you." Matt responded setting his plate down as he leaned his head on hers.

"I know Matt, and I love you too. Matt, I'm nervous about this move." She replied setting her plate down and turning towards him.

"I know you are baby, and I promise to make sure you know everyday how much you mean to me. This is a big step for you and one day you'll tell me why, but for right now, I want you to be comfortable in our decision." Matt sealed his words with a kiss.

"Thank you. I needed your reassurance. I love you Matt and one day I will you everything just right now it's a little at a time." Emily leaned her forehead against his and rested it there.

"I want to know everything about you Em. I'll take it however you give it to me." Matt kissed her once more and this time their other plans were cancelled as they found their way back to the bedroom. Emily kept her promise making Matt's night catering to his every need before he returned the favor. The fell into an exhausted sleep entangled with one another thinking about the big move tomorrow.


	6. Moving day

Emily awoke early the next morning. She rubbed Matt's arm as she wiggled under his body. Today was the big day. They were moving in together. They were really doing this. Emily thought back on the day they met.

Flashback 

Emily stepped off the elevator and into the Crisis Negotiation Unit of the F.B.I. She walked confidently down the hallway to the office of Supervisor in Charge, Cheryl Carrera. Emily noticed a group of men standing around talking. One looked to be of Hispanic decent, one older with a mustache and one, one that had the thickest, darkest black hair she had ever seen. He was cute and had a grin that made her weak in the knees. Emily knocked on the door and was greeted immediately by a pleasant woman. Cheryl brought her in and explained a few things before walking to the door and motioning for the handsome man from before to come in. Emily sat down as he walked in. "Emily Lehman, I'd like you to meet your partner, Matt Flannery." Cheryl said smiling, as Matt's grin got huge. "Well, Frank and Duff are going to be jealous. Hi, how about I show you around here?" Matt asked. "Sure. Emily said standing up and following Matt out the door.

End of Flashback

Emily giggled as she thought about that day and the way she and Matt flirted without really trying. It came natural to them both. She didn't notice that her bedmate was awake and watching her. Matt kissed her neck startling her.

"Good morning beautiful. What has you so cheery this morning?" He asked, his voice still groggy from just waking up.

"You and me and the day we met." She replied turning slightly to look at him.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're putting you time to good use." Matt answered tickling her and drawing a laugh.

"Matt we're really doing this today." Emily said playing with the hair on his arm.

"Yes babe, we are. And tonight we can celebrate." He responded running his hand down her side to her hip, lifting her leg over his.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but I was thinking of starting the celebration now." She whispered as she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Matt rolled her over and climbed on top. Emily smiled as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Matt moaned as Emily ran her hands over his back holding him close. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. They made love before finally making it out of bed and into the shower. Emily was still getting ready as Matt opened the door for their friends to come in. Cheryl brought doughnuts and coffee. Lia brought ice packs and band-aids while Frank came with duck tape telling Matt it was for Emily to use when he got out of hand.

Matt was giving orders as Emily came out of the back room. Lia was taking Emily's living room furniture and the bedroom furniture was going to Matt and Emily's house for the spare room.

"Alright, Frank and Duff let's get all of the furniture that's going to my house first, then we'll worry about the rest." Matt was saying as Emily came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Your house huh?" Emily said leaning into him.

"Sorry our house." Matt responded turning around and kissing her.

"Okay, gross. Let's get busy. Well not you two." Frank laughed as he made jokes at Matt and Emily's expense pointing at them.

Frank, Duff and Matt carried the heavy furniture out to the moving truck. Cheryl began bringing out some boxes while Lia placed Emily's clothes in her car. Emily remained inside finishing the packing. They worked methodically putting the large stuff in first and then smaller stuff and boxes. Emily picked up the heavy mirror from her dresser and headed towards the door only to be stopped by Matt. Matt took the mirror from her hands before leading her back to the empty bedroom. He picked her up and laid her on the floor before lying on top of her. He ran his hands under her shirt.

"Matt, we have to finish. And everyone is here." Emily pleaded arching her back to get closer to him.

"Em, come on. I want you." Matt tried unsuccessfully.

Emily flipped them both over and stood up pulling him with her. She led him into the other room. They looked around at the empty space and sighed. Emily wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and leaned her head against her chest.

"Matt, I love you." She said as he tightened his arm and they walked out the door to meet their friends.

"I love you too Emily and am so happy we're doing this." He replied as they shut the door got in the car and left for their house.


	7. Settling in

Settling in

Emily slowly finished unpacking her fifth box. She was working on their bedroom while Matt finished in the kitchen. Emily walked over to the closet placing some items on the shelves knocking a box off and onto the floor. The contents spilled everywhere. Emily sat down on the floor to pick up the mess. She sighed as she realized that this box contained Matt's items from former relationships and photos, cards and notes from theirs. She picked up a few notes then went and sat on the bed to read them.

_"I missed you last night. Meet me tonight at the Marriott, same room, same time."_

That one was when they were sneaking around before Matt blabbed their secret to the world. Emily smiled as she remembered that night, oblivious to the man who walked to the doorway and

stood watching her.

_"I had fun last night. Thanks for dinner. Me"_

Emily grinned, they planned a real date, but never made it to dinner. She met Matt at the hotel and they never left the room. She picked up the last card she carried over to the bed. She sighed as she opened it

_"Matt, I turned down the job in Quantico. I thought about what you said. I'm not ready to say that, but someday I hope I can. Please promise you'll wait for me."_

Tears began to slid down Emily's cheek as she closed the card that she had left for him with a six pack on his kitchen table. He had waited and she almost him lost with their stubborn pride and break-up. When they got back together they talked. They talked a lot for the first time in their relationship, sharing things they had been afraid to before but figuring hey had nothing to loose.

Matt saw the tears fall and he walked over sitting on the bed behind Emily and pulling her into his . Emily relaxed against the strong muscles of his chest. She sighed as he held her letting her cry. Matt struggled not to ask until she was ready so he had to be content wrapping his arms around her.

After a few minutes, Emily turned kissing Matt. Breaking away for air, Matt asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? No. I found some notes I had written to you, and...and...I just can't believe we almost threw this all away. Matt I love you and I'm not scared anymore, I trust you." Emily said in almost a whisper.

Matt pulled her closer placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Em, baby. I want you to know that I do love you. It means a lot to me that you trust me. I am happy that you have agreed to move in here."

Emily smiled. "I'm happy too. A little tired now, but very, very happy." She giggled as he laid her down on the bed.

"Well then maybe we should begin by breaking in every room in the house." Matt stated as he began kissing exposed areas of her body.

Emily laughed when she responded, "I think we already did that, several times."

"Yeah, but now it's _**our**_ house. You don't have anywhere else to go. You're stuck with me." Matt replied tickling her.

"I think I'm going to like living here." Emily responded as Matt lifted her shirt over her head.

"I think I'll like having you here." Matt replied as they both got lost kissing in their new surroundings.


End file.
